The present invention relates to a system for delivering coffee beverages from cartridges designed to be extracted under pressure and containing a substance for the preparation of a food product such as a beverage. The invention also relates to a cartridge configured to deliver a long cup of coffee in a system delivering fluid pressure usually configured to extract short cups of coffee.